


Calm?

by PikachuCos



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuCos/pseuds/PikachuCos
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note!: Hello! This is the first of many random story’s that I want to turn into actual books! Some of these that i dont have the motivation to finish, will go into a separate one-shots book. I hope you enjoy!

3rd Person POV:  
Place: Jabberwock Park  
Time: 9 PM  
Day 14  
Students Left: 16

“GODDAMN IT! I’VE WORKED SO HARD TO BRING YOU MOTIVES THAT WOULD MAKE YOU KILL EACH OTHER, BUT NO! YOU GUYS DECIDE TO DISRESPECT ME AND BE ALL BUDDY-BUDDY!” An angry Monokuma exclaimed. It has been two weeks since these 16 were brought here and No one has killed anyone. Despite the numerous motives that the black and white tanuki has given. Including but not limited to, bringing back lost school memories, a nonfiction game, a disease, starvation, and even a mastermind. No one has killed. Sure, there were close calls but that’s about it. Because these motives haven’t worked, the bear decided to gather everyone at Jabberwock Park to rant-I MEAN discus. “And so? Why should we care about your failed motives?” Fuyuhiko said.(wow. No screaming, nor cursing) “BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT MADE THEM FAILURES!!!” Monokuma retorted. In the background, Monomi was dancing happily. None of her students have resorted to murder to try to get off this island! They were getting along and enjoying their time here! “Monokuma just shut up already and tell us why you called us over.” Hajime said in an exhausted tone. “Seriously, its been- what- 20 minutes now?” Peko said while checking an imaginary watch. “Four eyes is right! I wanna go back to my cottage and snuggle with Big Sis Mahiru!” This comment from Hiyoko caused Mahiru to turn a bright red and hide her face in her hands. “We’re all exhausted from today’s events so could you please hurry this up?” Sonia asked politely. “Fine, fine. Since you all asked so nicely, it was just to waste your time!!” Monokuma said, now happy. “W-WHAT??? YOU BASTARD!” Fuyuhiko yelled..(of course, calm Fuyu didn’t last long) “DAMN IT! I PUT OFF EATING TO COME HERE!” Akane exclaimed. All the students voiced their complaints in aggravated tones. “ALRIGHT! I GET IT, you were busy. You can go now!” Monokuma said in his usual cheery tone. Everyone left in a huff, getting back to what they were doing. Akane, Nekomaru, and Teruteru went to the restaurant. Mahiru and Hiyoko went to Hiyoko’s cottage. Gundham, Sonia, and Souda went to the airport. Ibuki, Mikan, and Twogami went to the Rocketpunch Market. Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito went to the ranch. And Fuyuhiko and Peko went to the beach.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Place: Airport  
Time: 9:30 PM  
Day 14  
Students left: 16

“WEEE!!!” That was the singular sentence Souda had said on the way to the airport. Since coming here, Souda had made custom bikes for everyone so they could get around the island quicker. Right now, Souda was on his, riding it to the airport to gather parts from the stagnant planes. A few paces behind him were Sonia and Gundham, also on their bikes, they came along to help him carry parts back to his cottage. They also came along to make sure the young and energetic pinkette didn’t hurt himself. “Souda! Don’t go to fast!” Sonia said as she tried to catch up with him. “Don’t worry Miss Sonia! I will be a-ok!” He responded happily. “Shark mortal, do not make the dark princess run after you because of your antics.” Gundham had said to Souda. “OK! Fine. I’m slowing down.” Souda said dejectedly as he slowed down his bike. Gundham and Sonia were able to catch up and they made it to the airport. Souda immediately rushed to the closest plane. He went inside and began taking apart the equipment in the cockpit. He was about to begin working but, “Aw crap.” He had forgotten his screwdriver. “Sonia! Gundham! I will be right back! I forgot my screwdriver!” Souda exclaimed before jumping on his bike. “Ok! Be careful!” Sonia said. Souda made his way back to the first island and into his cottage. He retrieved his screwdriver and various other tools. When he stepped out, he heard voices at the beach. So he made the wise decision to hide in the bushes.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Two whole weeks, huh. Though it has been that long, the time on this damn island felt so short.” Fuyuhiko was walking on the beach, along the water. The splashing of waves seemed to calm him down whenever he was feeling angry. No one knows about this except for his best friend, Peko Pekoyama. Though at first they pretended not to know each other, the time on this island had brought them closer together and strengthened their bond. “You are indeed correct, young master.” Peko had said with her regular poker face. “Peko please. No one is here to make you think you are a tool. We are all here to have fun, as people. So please, don’t degrade yourself. And before you say anything, you don't need to apologize.” He said while turning around to face the girl. “Alright. I will try my best, Fuyuhiko.” She said, finally allowing a small smile to slip through. At that moment Fuyuhiko had taken her by surprise, and hugged her. “Y-youn-Fuyuhiko?” Peko stuttered out, her face taking a slight blush. “Peko. You know I care about you, right?” Peko nodded in response to the yakuza’s question. “Good. While I’m around, I’m not gonna let any bastard hurt you.” While he said those words, Peko hugged him back and patted his head. All of a sudden, there was a rustling in the bushes. Peko turned her attention to the bush where she thought the noise was coming from. “Peko? What-“ Fuyuhiko started, but Peko shushed him and pointed to the bush. Fuyuhiko nodded his head in understanding while Peko drew her sword. They slowly approached the bush, careful not to make a sound. When they opened the bush……. “AAAAAAAAAAA” A startled Souda fell out of said bush while Peko and Fuyuhiko glared at him. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN THE MOTHERFUCKING BUSHES??” Fuyuhiko angrily said and Peko tried to calm him down. “Fuyuhiko! Please calm down! At least hear him out! He maybe has a good reason.” She sent a quick glare to Souda while she was speaking. “Alright fine. Hey, bastard. Why were you in the bushes?” Fuyuhiko asked, slightly calmer than before. "I-i was at the airport with Gundham and Miss Sonia. We were gonna take apart the planes for parts when I realized I forgot my screwdriver, so I went back to my cottage and got my tools. When I stepped out, I heard voices. I had assumed that someone was following me so I hid in the bushes." Souda said quickly, his voice full of fear. Peko looked at Fuyuhiko, her eyes asking him what to do next. "No one is following you, so go back to the airport. Gundham and Sonia must be worried." Fuyuhiko stated calmly. (He has been trying to control his anger) Souda nodded his head, got on his bike, and left. Waving to the pair with a friendly smile on his face.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Interesting…. It looks like, side:“hope” is winning. For now. This ‘buddy-buddy’ ‘get along’ act is getting **boring**. I need to find a new motive. And quickly. Otherwise, I might have to resort to **that**. It’s only for emergencies but if I have to bring **it** up, I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Forgot to put this in the last chapter, but some characters are gonna be a little OOC. For example, teruteru wont be as pervy bc i kinda don’t feel comfortable writing that. Hopefully y’all understand.) Anyways, sorry this is short but I’m already working on chapter 3.

3rd Person POV:  
Place: Rocket Punch Market  
Time: 9:30 PM  
Day 14  
Students Left: 16

"Did you know that Ibuki loves this market so much!! It has everything I would ever need!" Ibuki said as she rushed into the Rocket Punch Market with Mikan and Twogami behind her. They had parked their bikes outside and were going to get a few things for themselves and the others. As soon as the other two Ultimates walked in, Mikan tripped over some wire on the ground. Which caused her to be in a compromised position. By now, they were used to it so Twogami and Ibuki helped her up before continuing. "O-ok. L-lets read off the l-list." Mikan said whilst shakily holding a piece of paper infront of her. Twogami started to read off the list. "Let's see…. Hanamura wanted some specific fruits, vegetables, and meats… Koizumi wanted some film and photo developing solution… Saionji wanted a fan and a new kimono… Komaeda wanted bagels… Chiaki wanted games for her handheld… Hajime wanted orange juice… Mikan, you wanted bandages… Ibuki, you wanted a new guitar… Nekomaru wanted protein powder… Akane wanted chocolates… Gundham wanted food for his hamsters… Kazuichi wanted a new set of tools… Sonia wanted a dress… I didn't want anything… and Fuyuhiko and Peko both wanted fried dough cookies." "Fuyu-Fuyu and Peko-Peko both want fried dough cookies??" Ibuki asked eagerly. "W-well that i-is what the l-list said" Mikan speculated. "B-but it i-is kind of w-weird. P-peko d-doesn't usually like s-sweets a-and I d-dont know about F-fuyuhiko." "I think that they might just want to give it a try!" Ibuki stated happily "You could be right… or it is to cover up that one of them actually likes sweets." Twogami said. "Oo good theories" Ibuki said with her eyes closed while she was holding her index fingers to the sides of her head. "F-for now.. w-we should f-focus on retrieving t-the i-items." Mikan said quietly. "You are right. Let us search for these items. This supermarket is huge after all." Twogami said in an authoritive matter and they went about on their search.  
…….. ……. …… …… ……. ……. …… …… …… …… ……. ….. …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… 

"Time to get my eat on!!" Akane exclaimed eagerly as she entered the restaurant. "THATS THE SPIRIT!" Nekomaru yelled, right behind her. "Y'know, I actually need to make the food right?" Teruteru asked the energetic girl. "Yo.. really? Man-" Akane said as she looked down dejectedly. "But do not fear! I am the Ultimate Chef after all, it won't take that long." Teruteru reassured her before going to the kitchen. "We should take a seat for now." Nekomaru said while pulling up a chair for himself and Akane. "Alright" Akane sat down on the chair in front of Nakomaru. "I wanna challenge you again, Old Man Nidai!" Akane said, excited. "It's pretty late, Akane. Maybe tommorow. BUT I APPRECIATE YOUR ENERGY!" Nekomaru responded. "Alright!! 12 PM! You better be there, Coach!" "Of course Akane. I WOULD NEVER BAIL ON ONE OF MY ATHELETES!!" He reassured her. They kept up conversation for around 10 minutes before Teruteru came out with the food. They ate, thanked Teruteru for the food, and went back to their cottages.  
……. …… …… ……. ..…. …... …… …… …… …… ……. …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… 

Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki were walking to the ranch. It was mostly quiet except for Nagito’s hope rambles and the occasional yawn from Chiaki. Hajime on the other hand was deep in thought. Every time the bear ranted, a day later something bad would happen. It was like that with the Despair Disease after the second motive failed and with the funhouse. He finally came to his senses when a soft looking hand waved in front of his face. "*yawn* Hajime, we're here." Chiaki said in her usual calm tone. She walked through the gates and we followed her. “What did a symbol of hope like you want to do here?” Nagito asked her. “I just wanted to look at the animals. They kind of calm me down before I…” and she fell asleep. Nagito and Hajime looked at each other and Hajime picked up the still sleeping Chiaki. They were only there for about two minutes but they didn’t complain since these last two weeks have been stressful. The two walked back to the hotel with Chiaki in Hajime’s arms and stopped by her cottage to drop her off. “Hey, Nagito. Could you get Chiaki’s key?” “Sure thing Hajime.” Nagito responded as he took out they key from her jacket and unlocked the door. As soon as it was opened, they were met with a messy room filled with game consoles and different games all spread out across the floor. Hajime skillfully avoided all the mess and got Chiaki to her bed. He set her down and made his way back over to Komaeda. Nagito dropped off the key, locked the door, and closed it. (Yes. You read that the right way) “Chiaki has already gone off to bed and its pretty late so we should too.” Nagito said. “You’re right. *yawn* goodnight Nagito” “Goodnight Hajime” The two went to their respective cabins and went to sleep not long after  
……. …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… …… 

Not long after 10 PM, everyone went to sleep. Some were worried about what the bear might throw at them next, some were confident, others were thinking about loved ones weather they be here or back home, and one specific bear was making some packages.


	3. Real Shit? (I finally figured out titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Hope y’all enjoy this chapter. If you couldn’t tell already, around 70% of this is Fuyupeko centered but dont worry! The others will have their time to shine!

3rd Person POV:  
Time: 7AM  
Day 15  
Students left: 16

‘Halfway done.’ Hajime thought. Since the timer in the Park had started to tick down, Hajime had kept a calendar in his room. Today would mark the Fifteenth day they were here. That only leaves fifteen more days till….. who knows what will happen. “Good Morning Eeryone!! GET UP I STILL SEE SOME OF YOU SLEEPING. Aaaannnyyyways, please head over to Jabberwalk Park ASAP!” ‘That was different. The morning Monokuma announcement isnt prerecorded. Monokuma told us to go to Jabberwalk park.’ Hajime thought. He got dressed and went outside, not bothering to check the dark circles. In fact, everyone here has dark circles by now. Peko from daily training and a promise of constant protection, Nekomaru for the same reasons plus stress, Akane from not sleeping and stress, Fuyuhiko from worry and stress, Nagito from all around tiredness, Mikan from constantly making sure that everyone was alright and even the slightest wounds were treated, Ibuki from worry and not sleeping, Kazuichi from working on machines and stress, Teruteru from cooking and stress, Mahiru from overworking herself, Hiyoko from worrying about Mahiru, Gundham from taking care of his animals, Sonia from worry and anxiety, Chiaki from stress and gaming, Twogami from worry, and Hajime from counting down the days and making sure murders dont occur. Some people on the island have decided to use a buddy system. During the night hours, 13/16 of the students would have 1-2 partners and they would sleep in the same cottage. Hajime left his cottage just in time to see everyone else too.

————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— 

Together, they made their way to Jabberwalk Park with Twogami in the front. As their leader, they feel that it is their responsibility to keep everyone safe. Nekomaru, Akane, Peko, and Gundham were right behind Twogami. So if anything were to happen, they would be able to protect everyone. In the second row were Mikan, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Kazuichi. Then, in the final row were Hiyoko, Teruteru, Mahiru, Chiaki, Nagito, and Hajime. They eventually made it to Jabberwalk Park. As soon as all of them were inside the park “HOLY SHIT!” “FUYUHIKO!”, a gate had seemingly dropped down from out of nowhere and barely missed Fuyuhiko. So now, the entrance was blocked. Other gates closed around the entire park. Luckily, No one was killed. Everyone was frozen in shock, but Peko decided to take an initiative. “I-i will go check the gates. To see if we can open them.” She said as she slowly walked towards the gate blocking the entrance. As soon as she touched it though, she was electrocuted and she fell. Various shouts rang out through the park. Mikan immediately ran to her, checking her pulse and checking for any injuries. “S-She is a-alive!! But s-she has s-severe b-burns on her h-hands.” Mikan said. At that moment, the bear decided to check in. “Helllooo everyone! Sorry for the wai- AW CRAP.” He said as he looked at the unconscious Peko. “UGH let me fix this real quick.” He said, going over to her. Before Monokuma could reach her though, Fuyuhiko stepped in front of him. “Tell me what you are going to do to her. Your answer will tell me weather or not to kick you to space.” He said to the monochrome bear. “Calm down lover boy, I’m just gonna heal her hands and wake her up.” The bear stated matter-of-factly. “F-fine! BUT I’m watching you.” Fuyuhiko said, flustered from Monokuma’s comment. Fuyuhiko sat down by Peko and Monokuma stood on the other side. With a wave of his bear-like paw, Peko’s hands were magically healed and and her breathing seemed to quicken in the slightest. “How did you do that?” Nagito asked. “As a famous magician would say, ‘It’s maaaaggggggiiicccc’” he said and went over to the front of the other students.

————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— ————— —————

“Fuyuhiko, could you wake up your girlfriend? We need her to be up for this announcement.” The bear asked. “She’s not my girlfriend... But yeah.” He responded and slightly shook Peko. Surprisingly, that was enough to get her up and at full attention. “As I was saying, I have gathered you all here beecccaausseee. I got some packages in the mail for you guys!” “Packages?” Twogami questioned. “Yeah! From your loved ones! Each of these packages contain a photo aannnddd a gift!” The bear said. “Well, these aren’t necessarily from your loved ones, but they reveal some information about your time at hope’s peeeaakkk.” As soon as the bear said that, everyone suddenly became invested in what was going on. “I will hand them out one by one, AND this amazing bear took the time to wrap them for you.” “Hold on. If you just came to give us gifts, why did you lock the park down?” Hajime asked. “It was to make sure you all don’t escape or say “THIS IS STUPID AND THE BEAR IS LYING” and walk off.” Monokuma responded. “Any more questions? No? Good! Let’s get on with it!” Monokuma took out a bunch of boxes from.. the ground? “Alrighty…” He said as he dug through boxes. He finally pulled out one of the bigger ones. “Ibuki Mioda!” He called out. Ibuki stepped forward and Monokuma gave her the box. “By the way, none of you can open your gifts yet. I want you to do it at the same time.” He instructed. By now, Peko was back at the front lines with Fuyuhiko behind her. Mikan was watching the packages closely. “Hiyoko Saionji!” He called out and gave Hiyoko her box. Her’s was kind of small though so she said “Why do i get a smaller present then Comet over there!” She whined while pointing to Ibuki. “Tsk tsk. It’s not about the size, its about what’s inside.” He simply responded. “Mahiru Koizumi!” He went on until there were only two people left. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!” He called out and gave Fuyuhiko a smaller box than Hiyoko’s then he went over with the others. “Finally, last but not least, our lady of the hour, Peko Pekoyama!” He walked over and gave her a box ,about the same size as Fuyuhiko’s, and she joined the rest of the group.


End file.
